


Entertain Me

by xdeadeyesx



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ableist Language, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless Top Hope, Dark Power Bottom Josie, Dominatrix!Josie, Dubious Consent, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Hosie, I guess now it’s, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-con BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive!Were-Hope, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub!Jade, VERY Dark Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdeadeyesx/pseuds/xdeadeyesx
Summary: The night before the Merge, Dark Josie pays Hope a visit
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 55
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world is fucked up, so here's some Hosie smut

“I knew you would be alone.”

Hope looks at Josie from behind the open crack of her bedroom door, takes in the siphoner’s sexy gothic school girl chic and black, smoldering eyes and sighs. 

“Go away, Fake Josie,” Hope states evenly, closing the door in her face. She locks the deadbolt and turns around only to be looking, once again, into the same pale face and dark eyes.

“I’m the realest Josie there is,” the siphoner snarks from the middle of her room, smiling wickedly, “and that’s why I’m finally here in your bedroom, shooting my shot.”

She makes a motion like she’s lobbing a ball toward a basket and for a second, Hope sees a shadow of the goofy girl she had grown up with and grown to love. 

She aches with how much she misses her. Because this evil bitch isn’t  _ her _ Josie. She is a dangerous witch full of dark magic who has already committed murder. 

“Oh come on, Hopey, don’t be mad,” the dark-haired girl pouts, once again reminding Hope of how adorable she usually finds the siphoner. 

“What do you want," she says flatly, almost bored.

“Ugh!” Josie shivers visibly. “Always so stoic. It’s so hot.”

“Stop flirting with me. That’s how I know you’re not really Josie. Josie would never use her sexuality to try and manipulate me.”

“Hope.” Josie shoots her a pitying look. “Don’t be naïve. Don’t you know that your dear Josie is a conniving bitch? You know, if I really wanted to fuck with you, I would go after Landon. Oh wait, that’s what Loser Josie already did, isn’t it? 

“What are you talking about? It’s not her fault that they got together. Neither of them remembered me at the time.”

“Oh, but she sure did let Landon choose her once everyone’s memories came back, didn’t she? Once she remembered that you had done everything to save Landon and that you would never want her, she decided that if she couldn’t have you, she was going to have the one you loved.”

“What? That’s absurd,” Hope exclaims. Josie ignores her comment. 

“She is so angry that you don’t love her the way she wants you to, Hope. And when perfectionistic, passive aggressive, codependent,  _ brilliant _ girls don’t get what they want, they fuck shit up in ways no one would even suspect. I’m doing all of us a favor here, Hope. She’s so tired of playing games and pretending she just wants to be your friend.”

“Stop talking about Josie like that! You’re just saying a bunch of dumb shit to try and confuse me. And even if I wanted Josie, why would I betray her by being with you?”

“But I am her, Hopey. Believe you me, when you fuck me and make me scream your name, Josie will feel and hear all of it. She’s gonna love it,” Dark Josie says with a wide grin.

It takes all of Hope’s considerable self control to hide the tidal wave of desire that hits her, to hold back the crash of erotic images that flood her mind.

Josie must read her arousal anyway because she licks her lips and looks Hope dead in the eye, her hands lifting to the black bow at her neck. She unknots it easily and pulls at it until it falls to the ground, moving on to slowly releasing the shiny buttons of her sheer black blouse.

Hope watches with rapt attention and swallows thickly. As Josie begins to shrug out of the shirt and reveal plump, pale breasts encased in a black lace bra, the tribrid finally breaks out of her trance. She shakes her head with frustration and huffs.

“You’re fucking crazy. You need to leave right now before I throw you out.”

Josie pauses her striptease and gives Hope her best puppy dog eyes. “Aw, but if you kick me out I’m gonna be bored and there’s no telling what I’ll do, Hopey,” she whines innocently. 

“Stop calling me Hopey!”

"Don’t interrupt,  _ Hopey _ . As I was saying, if you leave me to my own devices, who knows where I might end up? Maybe I’ll go visit Landon and pretend that weak, pathetic little Josette has been called back by the love she still carries in her heart for her sensitive little phoenix, hmm? I think he’s feeling a little insecure and dejected right now, don’t you? All alone, afraid he isn’t enough for you. I bet he’s thinking about how much easier it was with Josie, how they could talk about their feelings in ways you never would...”

“Stop it. You’re not going to do that because I will fucking kill you, do you hear me?”

“Are you seriously threatening my life right now,” Josie utters dangerously, her eyes crackling with energy. “I could snap your neck anytime I want, just like I did with Alyssa. Is that what you want?”

Hope holds Josie’s gaze defiantly, daring her to make a move. After a moment, Josie just smiles and shrugs.

“Now, if you want to guarantee I won’t go over to Landon and Rafael’s room and fuck them both, I’m gonna need you to keep me here in your room and entertain me.”

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I’m just being honest about what I want. Don’t you get it, Hope? I’m not with either of those boys right now. I’m here with you. You’re the only thing that me and Other Josie agree on.”

And with that Josie pounces on Hope. She grasps Hope by her shoulders and literally boosts herself onto Hope’s waist, legs coming up to lock around her lower back. Hope is surprised but doesn’t falter, catching the brunette in her strong arms and curling her hands around her ass cheeks. 

Josie crashes her mouth into Hope’s and the tribrid tries to reject her by turning her head away. Josie grabs Hope by her face and swivels her head back roughly. She goes in for another kiss, her tongue darting out and attempting to penetrate Hope’s lips. 

When Hope’s lips fail to part for her probing tongue, Josie changes tactics and shoves Hope’s head to one side, burying her face in Hope’s pulse point and biting down, hard. 

Hope winces, a moan of pain and pleasure issuing from her lips. Josie makes a satisfied sound and unfurls her tongue, licking a wet stripe up Hope’s neck and ending at her earlobe, which she suckles greedily before panting in her ear. 

“Don’t fight me, baby. This is what we all want. I’m already so wet for you.”

Hope forgets how to breathe. Her knees begin to buckle and she rushes towards the closed door, slamming Josie against it so hard that the brunette gasps and cries out. Mouth opened in a surprised “o” and chest heaving, Josie meets Hope’s eyes and they stare at each other for a long moment, the challenge in Josie’s eyes making Hope feel impossibly aroused. Josie dips her head and drops several hard, wet kisses on Hope's lips, a long moan punctuating the contact. 

If you asked Hope later, she wouldn’t have been able to tell you the exact moment that she gave into the dark temptress undulating against her. Maybe she had wanted it the whole time, maybe she would look back and regret it, but at some point she started kissing back.

It’s everything she never realized she wanted. Josie’s mouth is hot and wet and ravenous and Hope feels like she could black out. She finds herself rocking her hips into Josie’s center as their lips lock, her tongue plunging into Josie’s mouth in rhythm with her thrusts. Josie wraps her lips around Hope’s tongue and sucks it into her mouth, taking the rhythm from Hope’s hips and matching it to the way she is sliding her lips up and down the length of the tribrid’s pink muscle. 

They are both moaning and gasping. Hope’s hips continue to thrust in between Josie’s thighs. Hope swears she can feel herself deep inside the girl wrapped tight around her hips and she begins to tremble and buck as if she could come inside her at any moment. 

Josie releases Hope’s tongue from her lips and gasps out, “Fuck, Hope! What are you doing to me? I can feel you inside me.”

Hope can only groan in response, intent on the pillar of ecstatic energy coming out of her crotch and extending into the siphoner. She grabs Josie by the bottom of her thighs and hoists her up, unlocking Josie’s legs from around her waist and spreading them wide. She props Josie up by her knees, the crooks of her elbows pinning the girl to the wall and pressing their centers even closer. 

“Oh my god, Hope, don’t stop. Fuck me!”

Wild currents of energy sluice through Hope’s body from the top of her head, down into her root, and shoot into Josie like a tidal wave. Josie’s whole body seizes in pleasure, her neck exposed, eyes rolling back. 

Hope is crying out desperately, her entire body engulfed in a river of nirvana that is emptying into Josie and shooting out of the top of the brunette’s head. They cling to one another, suspended in mindless ecstasy for who-knows-how-long until Hope’s muscles can no longer hold either of them and they collapse to the floor. 

They both lay boneless and breathless, almost unconscious for several minutes. 

“What kind of fucking magic was that?” Hope says incredulously once her breath returns to normal and the sweat is beginning to cool on her body. 

“I don’t know but I need you to take off your clothes right now and go lay on the bed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, ” Hope snaps out of habit. Josie giggles. 

The world dips, spins, and Hope finds herself naked on her back on the bed. Josie is also naked and straddling her chest, knees digging into Hope’s biceps painfully. 

She slaps the tribrid soundly across the face, the sound echoing in the high ceilings. 

“You’re going to do what I say and you’re going to love it. Shut up and eat my pussy,” Josie demands, her eyes pitch black and terrifying. She lowers her sex to Hope’s mouth and grinds. Her juices slide all around Hope’s face and the auburn-haired girl lets out a strangled moan, mouth opening, her tongue instinctually darting out to lick the wetness on her lips.

The sting in her cheek and the salty-sweet taste of Josie’s arousal awakens the predator in Hope. Josie grins triumphantly at the golden glow of Hope’s eyes and the low, smothered growl that erupts against her cunt.

Josie hisses from the vibration. “That’s right, that’s a good girl. That’s a good little  _ bitch _ ,” she snarls, inciting more growls from Hope and a new flood of wetness from her own pussy lips. She rolls her hips and lets out a deep moan, her hole smothering Hope’s mouth, her clit rubbing against the curve of Hope’s nose. The siphoner tangles auburn hair in her fist to hold the tribrid’s head steady. “Fuck me with your tongue, Hope,” Josie gasps out. 

The way her name sounds coming out of Josie’s mouth, so desperate and needy, inflames Hope. She can’t help but comply, her tongue darting out and plunging straight into Josie’s hot and slippery hole. Josie rides her tongue roughly, bouncing on the firm muscle. 

“Oh fu--!” she gasps, “yes, like that! You’re gonna make me come in your mouth!” Hope can only groan and open her mouth wider, trying to get as much of her inside as possible. Josie continues to ride her and rub her swollen clit against Hope’s face. 

Hope can feel her own pussy pulsating as she savors the taste of Josie’s walls and the way they tremble around her tongue. 

Suddenly Josie pulls back. “Suck it, Hope. Suck my clit,” she commands, thrusting her engorged nub into the tribrid’s mouth. Hope is only too happy to oblige, sucking it greedily and grabbing Josie’s ass to pull her in closer. Josie leans forward and grabs the headboard, thrusting rhythmically into Hope’s mouth. 

“Make me come, Hope!” 

Hope leaves her lips wrapped around Josie and thrusts her tongue against the underside of her clit, sucking and licking simultaneously. She reaches up and finally cups Josie’s breasts, squeezing firmly. She takes both of her nipples and rolls them with her fingertips. Josie practically screams out the tribrid’s name. 

The wet sucking sound that Hope’s mouth makes with each of Josie’s thrusts and the hum of Hope’s moans against her clit is what sends the brunette over the edge. High pitched cries begin to issue from Josie’s lips and her hips jerk staccato as she climaxes. Hope continues to lave at her with her tongue until Josie grabs her hair again and yanks her away from her sensitive nub. Aftershocks continue to reverberate through her core for several moments more and she rolls away from Hope, collapsing onto the bed. 

“Fuck, we’ve been waiting for that for so long,” Josie moans. 

Hope looks over at Josie’s wanton posture, her body glistening with sweat, her breasts still heaving from exertion and somehow becomes even more aroused. Her eyes have been glowing yellow this whole time and her lip curls into a snarl. 

“Still hungry, Hopey?” 

In response, Hope rolls on top of Josie and slides one of her thighs between Josie’s legs, pinning the siphon to the bed as she props her upper body up with her hands, leveling a dominating stare into her eyes. She begins to slide her thigh against Josie’s wet center, causing the brunette to mewl and smile wickedly. 

“Do you want to know the only thing I miss about Penelope, Hope?” she gasps out. 

Hope scowls at the mention of Josie’s ex girlfriend and stills her hips, lifting an eyebrow. Josie pushes at Hope’s chest until Hope sits back on her haunches, waiting for her answer. 

“I miss how good she was with a strap. She could make me come so many times with her cock, Hope.” Josie looks up at Hope through her lashes and begins running her hands up and down her torso, sliding one hand lower to dip into her pussy and stroke lightly. She bites her lip. “Do you think you could fuck me like that, Hope? Do you think you can make me come better than she can?”

Hope is almost seeing red from jealousy and desire. “That’s a stupid question, Josie,” Hope scoffs. “I’m a tribrid. I can do everything better than everyone.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.”

Josie snaps her fingers dramatically and Hope feels pressure around her waist and thighs and a blunt object pushing at her mound, its weight pulling against the strap around her waist and subtly bouncing against her clit. 

Hope looks down to see the huge dildo jutting out from her hips, secured to her body with a black harness. She is shocked by how hot the sight makes her feel. She wraps her fingers around the silicone cock and lets out a whimper as the pressure against her clit increases. She begins to stroke up and down, her eyes traveling the length of Josie’s body hungrily.

Josie is watching her face closely. “I can already tell you’re gonna be a natural. How bad do you want to fuck me, Hope?”

Hope says nothing, just grabs Josie by the upper arm, flipping the siphoner over onto her belly. Josie yelps in surprise as Hope slides her arm under the brunette’s waist and pulls her onto her knees so that her ass is in the air. She spreads Josie’s legs so that she can settle in between them. 

“Oh my god, yes, please fuck me, Hope!”

Without warning, Hope slides her cock into Josie to the hilt, drawing a shrill scream from the girl’s lips. She stills for a moment, making sure that Josie is okay, and gets her answer when Josie begins to fuck herself on the shaft mindlessly. Hope grabs Josie by the hips and takes over the rhythm, almost unbearably turned on by the sight of her cock thrusting in and out of Josie’s soaking wet slit and the friction against her own pussy. 

Josie’s cries coincide with Hope’s thrusts and Hope picks up the pace, slamming into Josie over and over. 

Josie looks back at Hope and smirks. “Is that all you’ve got?” she taunts. 

Hope growls and slaps Josie’s luscious butt cheeks with both hands mercilessly, causing Josie to cry and writhe. She slows her thrusts defiantly, making sure to pull out almost completely with each stroke before plunging back in with brute force. Tribrid stamina guarantees that she could do this all night and she watches smugly as Josie slowly loses her shit. 

“Please, Hope!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me faster.”

Hope smirks and speeds the pace just a bit more. Josie reaches back and begins to play with her clit, the wet noises from her rubbing making Hope feel like her own clit is going to explode. 

“Fuck, don’t stop!”

Hope begins to pump as hard and fast as her supernaturally strong body can go and Josie lets out her most high-pitched scream yet. She comes around Hope’s cock, her climax prompting Hope to come as well, wet cum splashing down her thighs and soaking the comforter beneath them, hips convulsing.

Hope collapses over Josie’s body, spent and trembling, her face buried in her lover’s dark tangles of hair. She is overcome with emotion and tears spill from her eyes. 

“Oh my god, I love you, Josie. I love you so much,” she gasps.

“Hope?”

“Oh my god, Josie, is that you?” Hope lifts herself up and pulls at Josie’s shoulder until the dark-haired girl spins around. Hope’s heart pounds at the sight of Josie’s natural olive skin tone and the brown eyes she has always thought were the prettiest she had ever seen. 

“It’s me, Hope. I don’t know how long I can stay… she’s already fighting me.” Hope pulls Josie into a tight embrace, more soft sobs slipping from her chest. She pulls back and looks at her lover with pleading eyes. 

“Josie, I’m so sorry! I tried to resist her!”

“It’s not your fault, Hope. She is me, after all. I felt everything, Hope. I heard everything!” She pauses. “Do you really love me?”

“Of course I do! I’ve loved you for so long, Josie. You have to believe me.” 

“I believe you, Hope. You have to know that I love you too. I already told you about my crush… it’s never left, Hope. I just didn’t think I’d ever have a chance. I thought Landon was your epic love.”

“Landon has never made me feel the way you just made me feel, Josie. Everything else is a joke compared to this.” 

Josie cries out and grabs her head. “She’s coming back! I don’t want to lose you. Please don’t let her ruin everything, Hope!” 

“I won’t Josie. I’m gonna keep you safe and bring you back.”

“You won’t give up on me?”

“No. I’m never going to give up on you, Jo!”

Josie reaches out and grabs Hope by the neck, pulling her into a kiss full of love and passion.

Hope clings to her desperately, drawing out the kiss. When she pulls back, her Josie is gone, the siphoner’s eyes pitch black, skin pale once again. 

“Interesting,” Dark Josie snarks. “Don’t forget that I was the one fucking you, okay?”

She snaps her fingers and is gone, leaving Hope alone in her bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope remembers. MG gives advice. AKA a super short bridge to more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you hungry b*tches. If we’re not gonna feed each other who will? ;P
> 
> In order to continue this story we’re gonna have to ignore the canon continuity errors I created when I didn’t give a fuck because it was a smutty one shot. 
> 
> Now we have to pretend that the beginning of 2x15 took place a day earlier so that Dark Josie and Hope could fuck like they did in the prior chapter. In that day, the all-school assembly happened, Dark Josie announced the Merge to Lizzie and Hope, Josie killed Alyssa, Lizzie ran away, and MG went to get her (maybe I’ll write an MG/Lizzie hook up in a motel storyline if anyone wants it cuz I’m personally mad they didn’t get together sometime during episodes 14, 15, or 16).
> 
> So now it’s gonna be the next day, the twins’ 17th birthday and I’m gonna mess up canon a whole lot to get some more Dark Josie and Hope time in. 
> 
> Also, this is DARK Josie, who murders just to make a point, so don’t come crying to me when it gets fucked up in later chapters.

Hope wakes up the next morning uncomfortably aroused. Even in the brief moments before she is fully conscious, she is already whimpering over her memories of her night with Josie: the perfect curves of a body she hadn’t gotten to admire as much as she would have liked; the creamy skin she hadn’t gotten to caress as thoroughly as she had in her fantasies; her taste, her moans, the smell of her that lingered on her face; the fingers, mouth and tongue that she had longed to have between her legs. The moan that spills from her lips is rough with sleep. 

Before she is fully aware of what is happening, she has her hand between her legs, laving the wetness that is already flooding from her hole back and forth over her aching clit. 

“Josie... Josie!” she gasps over and over as she plunges two fingers into her pussy, the heel of her hand banging into her clit with each shallow thrust. Within minutes her walls begin to spasm and squeeze her fingers in orgasm. She hasn’t even opened her eyes yet. 

She thinks, perhaps, that she should feel embarrassed but she doesn’t have it in her. 

The tribrid jumps out of bed after that and gets ready for the day quickly. There’s so much to do and her stomach is in knots as her mind tries to decide how her and Josie getting together has affected her plans. 

The first thing she does is call MG. 

“Yeah,” he croaks, clearly half asleep. 

“Where are you?”

“Hope! Uh… see, it’s a funny story…”

“Where are you, Milton Greasley?”

“New York City?”

“WHAT?”

“Who is that, Milty?” Hope’s wolf hearing picks up right away that the voice belongs to none other than Lizzie Saltzman. 

_ Milty? What the fuck? _ “Are you in bed with Lizzie?"

“What? No.”

“I just heard her voice like right next to the phone, MG.” 

“Hold on, okay?” She hears rustling and the murmur of voices and then the click of a door shutting. 

“Hope, I can explain--”

“Don’t bother, MG. I’m happy for you and now I feel less bad about what I have to tell you. I’m sorry to dump this on you but I don’t know who else to talk about it with.”

“You know I got you, Hope.”

She takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, last night Evil Josie showed up in my room and we hooked up.” 

“Oh shit.”

“I know. And after, I told her I loved her and then Real Josie showed up for a few minutes.”

“Oh  _ shit _ .”

“I  _ know _ .”

Silence stretches between them for an awkward moment. 

“I’m not sure what this all means for the situation we’re in, if anything. I thought you might have some insight.”

“Damn, Hope. I mean, I do... and I guess the imminent murder of the love of my life is a good reason to tell you things Josie told me in confidence.”

“I’m listening.”

MG hesitates for a few long moments. “You do understand how much Josie loves you, right, Hope?”

“I mean, maybe? She told me she did last night and that she’s basically had a crush on me for like 3 years. But I guess, the thing is, I’ve kind of had a crush on her for a while too…”

“Okay, but did she tell you about how she cried every day for a month after she told you about her crush and you left her hanging?”

“What was I supposed to say? I thought it was in the past! And then, well, things got busy… I thought you murdered Landon, then it was Ms. Mystic Falls…”

“Yeah, and through alla that our girl was crying her face off every night. Who do you think was there with bad movies and ice cream and tissues? Like, she didn’t even really care that Penelope was trying to get her back cuz she was all caught up in her feels for you! And last  _ week _ ? She didn’t even try to hurt you  _ at all _ when we were in that simulation and she was already evil and practicing murdering everyone else! Do you need more evidence? Cuz I got three years’ worth.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. It’s just, I still don’t feel like I have any idea whether these… developments… will stop Josie from merging with Lizzie and becoming an invincible supervillain.”

“Yeah, that’s important to figure out... but do you really love her, Hope? Cuz as far as I can tell, you’re still with Landon and Josie is already really messed up. We don’t even know if we can get her back at this point.”

“Didn’t I say that I did? Last night changed everything, MG. I never planned to hurt her and now I feel even more strongly about it.”

“Well, at least it seems like that’s mutual. I don’t think either Josie could ever really hurt you. I’m sure we can figure out a way to use that.”

“Yeah… that’s a good point. Thanks, MG. Now get your ass back here and bring Lizzie with you.” She snickers. “New York? Really? What the hell were you thinking?”

“Lizzie...” he says but does not offer any other words. 

“That’s not an answer but I gotta go. Stay safe. I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope “talks” with Rafael and Landon. She finds Josie and someone else whose name starts with J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mean to string u all along but thought maybe these short updates are better than waiting so long in between. After this chapter we’re gonna get into some fun BDSM things and even Darker Josie. Ready?

The second person Hope seeks out is Landon. She has no intention of keeping what has happened a secret nor trying to hide how she feels for Josie. 

It’s all so clear to her now and there is no going back.

She heads to the dining room, hoping to find the Phoenix having breakfast with his roommate. When she sees him, his bright eyes and his clean, innocent visage, her heart clenches. He looks up as if aware that she is staring and he smiles that bashful half-smile that she had always found so charming.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They speak simultaneously.

“I need to tell you something.”

“We need to talk.”

“You go first,” Hope insists.

“Can we go talk in private?” 

“No, there’s no time for that. Just tell me.” Hope states, leaving no room for argument. 

Landon looks at her imploringly but she maintains a determined stare. He sighs, making a motion towards the table and sits. She joins him. 

“I- me and Raf-“ he says in a low, quiet tone. 

Hope looks over to Rafael. His head is hanging low, refusing eye contact. He is clearly ashamed. She looks back to Landon, who is continuing to stutter his way through what he wants to say.

“Josie, Dark Josie came to our room last night and we both did something that we regret…”

Hope’s stomach drops. She stops breathing and she feels like she might vomit.

“Don't say anything else.”

Had she been played? Had none of it been real? And how dare any of them touch her? Especially Rafael, that weak fucking wannabe alpha! How dare he touch what is hers? She sniffs and she can smell Josie on him. Her eyes flash yellow.

Before she is even aware of what’s happening she has Rafael on the floor, her forearm across his neck, his eyes bulging, bruises already blooming across his face. A crowd has gathered around them and everything is chaos.

“How dare you put your filthy fucking paws on her! She’s mine!”

“Please, Hope. If there’s anyone’s ass you should be kicking right now, it should be mine!” 

She ignores her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, intent on tearing out the throat before her. She can hear his ragged breath, the quick pulse of his blood beneath his skin, the heady salt smell of it calling to her.

“Hope!” the Phoenix begs, his voice cracking. “Raf was a victim too. We all were. Even you. She’s not the Josie we know anymore! Please!”

Suddenly she feels arms wrapping around her from behind and holding her tight. Even in her rage she knows it is Landon. Almost immediately, the fight leaves her and she slumps back, leaving Rafael to roll away, whimpering and coughing up blood. 

“No. No you don’t understand all there is between Josie and me,” she gasps dazedly. “We, we--“

“But I do. I dated her. I… fell in love with her too, for a little bit. And that girl was  _ not _ our Josie.”

She growls, disbelieving. She can’t believe any of this. It isn’t happening. She shuts her eyes and wills it all to go away.

“Please Hope. Calm down and let’s go talk somewhere,” his voice full of a compassion that makes her feel like crying and punching him in the face at the same time.

“No. I have to go,” her voice breaks, tears threaten to spill from her face. 

She heads towards the exit though she has little idea where she is going.

“Shit. Wait til she hears about Jade,” she hears from the gathered crowd. Her eyes zone in on one of Dark Josie’s gothic witch minions and she is on them in an instant, her fist twisted in the eyeliner-clad boy’s shirt.

“What about Jade?” she growls. The boy is terrified and squeaks out his response. 

“I heard Josie’s taken over the Old Mill and made her into… uh… a sex slave!”

Hope once again chooses rage over heartbreak. She tosses the witch across the room like he is nothing, running out the door before he even hits the floor.

When she arrives at the Old Mill, a barrier spell blocks her from coming within a hundred feet of the building.

“Josie!” she roars. There is no answer. She strains to see into the open door of the old building but she is too far away.

She closes her eyes and sniffs. She can smell several people, sweat, fear… blood. She can hear the sound of flesh being punched, smacked, the snap of a whip. Grunts, cries… laughter. Her heart jumps. Josie’s laugh. 

Suddenly, the barrier spell is gone and Hope falls forward. She catches herself and looks around wildly, ready for whatever threat is coming.

Nothing comes. She walks forward, up the steps of the dilapidated building towards the entrance, where she is halted by another barrier spell.

As she focuses on what she can see from her vantage point, a scene comes into view that leaves her shocked.

There in the middle of the main room of the Old Mill is a naked blond woman strung up against the frame of a large wooden cross, arms outstretched, head lolling as if she is unconscious. Jade.

At her side is Josie in black bustier dominatrix ensemble glory, a whip resting over her shoulder, a saucy grin on her lips.

A group of hooded minions stand sentinel in defensive positions, incantations at the ready.

“Hopey! I’ve missed you!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Josie POV  
> Dark Josie backstory  
> Dark Josie beats Jade and fantasizes about Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily i'm sorry

Even in my darkness, something in Hope calls to me.

It causes a yearning, a sexual wrench in the gut that borders on blood lust.

My memory of her fierce, golden-eyed face as she came inside me is what drives the snap of my whip.

I am beating Jade senseless. The vervain braided into the tail of the whip blocks her healing ability and burns her flesh. 

The milk-white skin of her back is the perfect canvas for the stark red slashes of my whip. 

Blood runs in thin rivulets in some places, running sinuously over her ass, disappearing into the crack, reappearing on the inside of her thigh and dripping from the tips of her toes.

The smell is intoxicating.

By the end she is crying like a baby and begging me to stop. 

Her suffering makes me feel giddy with glee. It feels the way it felt the time me and Lizzie were little and she was being terrible and cruel for no reason. As usual. 

_“No sister of mine is going to be caught dead with that pathetic psycho freak!”_

_“She’s not a freak! She just needs friends…” we muttered._

_We were so angry. We hated Lizzie for talking about Hope like that, for never caring what we wanted or else stealing it when she did._

_“Why would you want to be friends with her? I don’t even think she likes you, Josie!” Lizzie taunted, her face full of disdain._

_She continued ranting abuse at us from over her shoulder from several paces ahead as we walked down the dorm halls._

_I was sick of it. So I took over for the first time and she let me._

_As we passed the stairs that led to the common areas, I pretended to trip and fall into Lizzie at just the right angle, sending her tumbling down the stairs._

_When she slammed into the wood floor of the landing, the sickening crunch of bone made our stomach flip._

_Her wails of pain followed shortly after. The sound soothed something in us even as our twin senses made us double over retching and weeping._

_My voice echoed in Weak Josie’s head, telling her that she was a sucker. That blond brat bitch deserved everything that came to her. She didn’t deserve our pity._

_My fragile other half retched as the joy from exacting our revenge rolled through our spine. She cried as I savored Lizzie’s sharp screams of suffering, which did not stop until she passed out from the pain of her broken arm and dislocated shoulder._

We were so good at playing the nice, innocent girl that once Weak Josie took back over, even Lizzie believed it was all an accident. 

See? I’ve always been there under the surface. Josie just liked to pretend I didn’t exist. She covered up her guilt over her “bad” impulses with all sorts of codependent fawning behaviors. 

She only wanted to be a relief to everyone around her, as if somehow that would make up for her shadows.

Well I’m sick of it. Fuck her and fuck Hope and their epic love. 

Literally.

Fuck Hope as hard and as often as possible but fuck love.

That shit’s for suckers too.

In a perfect world I would fuck Hope unconscious one last, perfect time and then eat her alive.

I’m imagining the hot sweetness of her blood running over my tongue as my fingers press into the hot wetness of my pussy through my lace panties. 

The sounds of Jade’s moans and cries only make my breath come more ragged, my heart pound faster. I lick the blood from the braided ends of my whip and savor the taste of liquid power.

When I hear Hope roar my name in the distance, I almost come right there on the spot. 

I’ve missed her so much. And I want her. She’s mine. Forever. 

You see, we’ve been here before, Hope and I.

This magic coursing through my body has whispered all manner of secrets since I stopped being scared and embraced her. 

Sometimes I think dark magic is just what we call magic we don’t understand or fear. 

The esoterica of our witch ancestors is born again in my mind and I remember so much. I remember lifetimes, dimensions, the stories that explain who we are and why we are here. 

I remember a perfect lifetime when she was my most perfect prey.

She bared her neck to me with such rabid devotion.

I tore it out in ecstasy.

We schemed in other lifetimes. We promised to meet each other here. 

I will no longer allow Weak Josie to waste it.

Hope will remember who we are. 

When she does, she will join me in setting the world on fire.

I lower the first barrier spell and wait for my consort to appear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going? Are you okay?
> 
> I relocated to another state in November and then started a new certification program this semester. Thanks for continuing to read and subscribing/bookmarking my stories!
> 
> I'm a broke tran so if u can, buy me a Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/pennycastro


End file.
